Mistaken Love for lack of better title
by xXKeira-UchyXx
Summary: Gilbert is supposed to be married soon, but he finds love in somebody else...  Will Gilbert marry his arranged bride? Or will he run away with his love?  find out in the next episode of HETALIA:World series! not XP  Pru/Fem!Can
1. Chapter 1

**So um...yah this was kinda a spur of the moment plot bunny bite or something...**

**Tittle: Mistaken Love**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Prussia/Nyo!Canada (Fem!Canada) NOT YET THOUGH!**

**Warning: um Overuse of **_**italics**_**?**

**Summary: Gilbert is supposed to be married soon, but he finds love in somebody else...**

**Will Gilbert marry his arranged bride? Or will he run away with his love? (**_**find out in the next episode of HETALIA:World series! **_**not XP)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or whuteves. I, like, totally wish I was in Poland right now tho! AMIRITE?**

**pqpqpq**

_Tuesday..._

Gilbert was nervous. No, he was _scared_. _Terrified_ even. Tomorrow he was to be married to a girl named Elizaveta Héderváry. Unfortunately, they were stuck in a time where arranged marriages were _normal_.

He arrived at the chapel to reherse his vows with the girl he was to spend the rest of his life with. A Man with dark brown hair came busting out of the doors of the chapel. 'He is probably the wife's papa or something' Gilbert thought.

"Come in! Come in!" The Brunette man said, and Gilbert followed him.

Inside the chapel, the walls were decorated with all sorts of white bows and ribbons. Gilbert liked the color white, but not overused like it was here. His head started to pound as he looked around. When he was looking around, he spotted the priest. He was talking with a woman who looked _ordinary_, not ugly, but _unintresting_. He could say in all honesty that she had an aura surrounding her that said "mess with me and die!".

"Ah, I see you've noticed, all preparations have been complete. We will be ready for tomorrow just as long as you two can remember your vows" the priest said when he saw Gilbert walking towards the pair. As Gilbert walked closer, he noticed that the woman was his soon to be bride.

"So You're Elizaveta?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes I am, and would you be Gilbert Beilsmidt?"

"The one and Awesome-est!"

"Uh-huh...So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Elizaveta asked.

"Nope, no, no way! That wouldn't be like me! I'm not afraid of anything!" Although deep down, Gilbert was _panicing_ about tomorrow.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Okay then, well we should be starting soon." With that said, they both took their spots infront of the alter where the priest was.

As the priest was reciting things from the book he was holding, Gilbert was trying his best not to fall asleep. It was _boring_, and Gilbert _hated_ _boring_ things. It was his turn to light the candle and repeat what the priest had said, wait, what DID the priest say? "Um sorry, I wasn't paying attention...Could we repeat that?" Gilbert asked.

"With this candle, I will be there to light your way; your cup will never be empty, as long as I am here to be your wine." the priest said.

"Thanks" Gilbert said. "With this cup, and wine to empty your-"

"No, no, no! that is not right! It is 'With this candle, I will be there to light your way; your cup will never be empty, as long as I am here to be your wine'! Got it?" the priest chided Gilbert. "Is it that you do not want to marry Ms. Héderváry?"

"No. Not- er that is to say... I do not not want to marry Elizaveta! Um yah." Gilbert replied, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"What? Do you even have a ring to wed with?" the priest asked with a disapointed tone.

"A ring? OH a ring! Yes I do have a ring! ummm..." Gilbert searches through his pockets to find the ring that was passed down in his family. "AH! Here it is!"

"You know what? maybe I'm _not_ ready...This is just too much for me. Can we stop for today and postpone the wedding?" Elizaveta asked.

"As the bride wishes" the priest agreed. "But," he turned to Gilbert. "You had better learn your vows by then!".

"I know! I will!" Gilbert said as he was walking out the doors of the chapel, the three to stand in silence.

Outside, it was cold and dark, but the moon made everything so look so nice. Gilbert didn't realy want to go home yet, he knew his brother, Ludwig, would pester him about the rehersal. He did not want to relive that again, _ever_. So he just went for a walk, trying to remember what it was he had to say for the vows.

"um was it 'With this hand-' no, how about 'with this candle?' yes I think that was the first part, now the second..." Gilbert kept talking to himself and walking around the little town he lived in.

He came to the cemetary, without even knowing he had, and finally woke from his day-dreamish state when he heard the sound of someone crying.

**pqpqpq**

**IM SORRY~ I had to leave it at a cliffie! It makes it SOOO much more climactic(haha is that a word? did I spell it right?)**

**I have been unnaturally infatuated with Fem!Mattie~ as much as my dog is infatuated with my pants lol. so I thought there had to be more of these~ Pru/FemCan I mean.**

**I have no beta so if you want to help me by being my beta~ offer is up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! with constructive criticism! **

**hehe, see if you can tell where the plot bunny came from~ If you can I'll give you internet pie!**

**Oh and *grabs chest* KOREA OWNS THESE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All~ Um a personal thank you and Internet Pie to everyone who reviewed. You all guessed right! So this chapter will have Maddie in it... My teacher ALMOST read the rough draft...whew I'm glad he didn't...It would be embarrassing cause my writing was neater and there was more vocabulary than what I use in school work, he's a science teacher. Well that AND THE FACT THAT HE WOULD HAVE READ IT OUTLOUD, like he does with notes(!)... Anyway HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**pqpqpq**

As Gilbert walked towards the crying, he saw a woman sitting in front of a tombstone and she had blonde hair that reached her shoulders. He thought about asking her why she was crying, but then he realized it was probably a personal matter and shouldn't try. But he wanted to know if she was alright. He just felt like there was a connection.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"!" She turned around at the sudden voice and was wide eyed. Gilbert could see that her eyes were all red and her nose was running, probably from crying for so long. "Um, h-hello. Yes I'm fine...um may I ask what you're doing here?" She asked.

'Oh right, I should Introduce myself! Oh she is so cute... WAIT I'm getting married soon! I can't think like that!' Gilbert fought with himself for a couple seconds, finally when the woman spoke up he snapped out of his inner turmoil.

"M-my name is M-Maddie Williams. What should I call You?" She asked.

"Gilbert Beilsmidt." He replied, "Pleasure to meet you, Maddie...I was just walking, thinking about stuff, and my feet led me here. Then I heard the sound of an Angel crying, and came to investigate." Gilbert replied Maddie's earlier question with a smile. Not just any smile, but his _signature smile._

Maddie smiled innocently and Gilbert's eyes went as _wide_ as _saucers_. Oh god, what did he just _do_? He sure as _hell_ didn't know. Wait, He just tried to _flirt_ with this woman who he _just_ met? While he was _engaged_! 'Okay, Okay calm down! Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue. _Maybe it wasn't._' He panicked silently in his head, starring at Maddie.

"By 'angel', do you mean me?" She asked.

"Why Yes, I think you're an angel." He blurted out. 'crap, just what did I do now...' His face was all red and Maddie saw this.

"O-oh are you alright? Ha how the tides have turned huh?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..."

"Um, you want to come to my house? I can make dinner if you haven't had any yet." Maddie offered.

Gilbert's face went red _again_ at Maddie's offer, but his mouth worked of it's own accord. "S-sure, if it's alright."

"Of course!" Maddie's smile was so beautiful and joyful to Gilbert. "I've lived alone for a while now, so it will be nice to have some company for once" She said with a sad, nostalgic tone.

* * *

When they got to Maddie's house, Gilbert made himself at home. He flopped down on the couch and asked for a beer. All he got was a towel to the face.

"I don't have any alcohol in the house, sorry." Maddie said. "I do have juice though"

"Nah, water's fine!" Gilbert yelled from the couch. "When's dinner done?"

"In half an hour," Maddie called. "Be patient!" She walked into the living room and sat down with Gilbert.

"Could we do something to pass the time?" Gilbert asked. 'Wait. Ok hold on. _What_ did I just ask her?'

"Um what do you want to do? If you want, I could get a deck of cards." Maddie started to get up.

"Actually, I think I have the perfect idea" Gilbert let his mouth do the talking for him while his body moved by itself almost and...

**pqpqpq  
****Because I think all you **_**fans**_** would **_**kill**_** me with **_**Belarus' knives**_** or **_**Denmark's axe**_**, I will stay up past **_**3:00AM**_** to finish that damned scene, but **_**only **_**that scene.  
****pqpqpq**

Grabbed her wrist to pull her into his arms to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss, but still full of passion and ... Wait, was that _love_Gilbert was feeling towards this woman he just met at the cemetary? How? He was getting married in a few days probably! Realizing this, Gilbert broke the kiss and let go of Maddie's wrist. Maddie stayed there, flushed and confused.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For inviting me to dinner" Gilbert replied, going even redder than Maddie. "Although you should be honoured that I even came...Jeez, no beer, then a hostess that doesn't know how to show her guest a good time" He said the last bit in a teasing tone, but not so that it would be hurtfull.

"Ah, the Tourtiere, I'll go check on it" Maddie said as an excuse to leave the room, face still ablaze

'Awww yeah~ I'm awesome' Gilbert thought with a smirk placed on his lips. 'Screw that _ugly_ witch Elizabeth or whatever. I got me a girl I actually _like_ being around! And She's pretty too!"

**pqpqpq**

**Yeah so there's chapter two...*inhales* me and my friend broke a chair yesterday... 'cause she sat on my lap...and she's being Canada for a photoshoot we're going to with our club...I'm Prussia...(that means I get to snog with my friend XD) but yeah...and I almost lost my P.E. pants...I thought our Lovino took them (he's cosplaying as Lovi) bcuz that would be just like him XP, but no, they were in my locker the entire time...silly me...haha. By the way, If you don't know what Tourtiere is, it's a French Canadian Dinner Pastry Meat Pie thing served around Christmas and New Year. Go google it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola~ ****¿****Como estan? Sorry, too much Español today...damn I need to learn more French and German...hehe then I'd be the Bad Touch Trio~**

**pqpqpq**

Maddie's face was still red when she came back out to where Gilbert was, water bottle in hand. "Here's your w-water" she said as she passed the bottle to the amused albino. "The Tourtiere will be ready in forty five minutes." She stated with more composure.

"Awesome. I'm starting to get a little peckish," Gilbert said with a smirk on his face. "Perhaps you could keep me busy while we wait?" He said, suddenly yelling out "Just kidding! Sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I kinda act like that around all the girls I meet who are as pretty as you."

"Um. Okay, thank you, I guess?" Maddie replied. "Urm, did you want to play a card game?"

_still_ smirking. "Sure, how about poker?" He offered. 'How about _strip_ poker?' His inner rebel side cackled. 'N-no, not that! I just met her!' Gilbert fought with _himself_, inside his head of course, while Maddie got up to get the deck of cards.

The next forty five minutes was spent with cards flying and loud _French_ curses, from Maddie, of course. Oh if Gilbert had _only_ suggested they play _strip poker_, 'cause, y'know, he would have so won _all_ the games by now, and would have Maddie all nekkid and stuff. Just 'cause he was _that_ awesome, oh and he had lots of practice by playing for money when he was younger.

"Oh! The Tourtiere! I'll go check on it. It's probably done!" Maddie said. Probably just trying to stop her losing streak.

"'Kay, but it was 20 games to nothing~" Gilbert sung with a smile.

Maddie mumbled something close to a "Yeah well if I hadn't gone easy on you..." or something like that.

During the next hour, the two ate dinner with a friendly atmosphere. Sharing jokes, compliments, and the occasional slip of perverse conversation by Gilbert. He'd say things like "This is really good! I wonder what you taste like?" followed up by "I'm sorry. Pretty things make me like this." and Gilbert would look truly sorry in Maddie's eyes so she'd just reply with a "Thank you" and leave it at that. After dinner, Gilbert helped with the cleaning and the two sat down in the living room talking about random things and their pasts.

"So he was such a little boy, and he came running into my room screaming 'Bruder! Bruder! Da ist ein unheimlich geräusch kommen von unter mein bett!' ah he was so cute when he was little~" Gilbert continued to talk about his little brother.

"Um excuse me but, I don't speak German. Could you translate that into English?" Maddie asked.

"Huh? Oh sure, it means 'Brother! Brother! There is a weird noise coming from under my bed!'"

After Gilberts story about his little brother, Maddie started to talk about her family. "My older Brother is so overprotective. When we were little, boys used to come up to me and tease me. Then he'd beat them up. to the point of going to the hospital, if necessary."

"Really? Where is he now?" Gilbert asked shifty-eyed.

"Don't worry, he's not here. Although he will be coming for a visit tomorrow." Maddie giggled.

"H-he wont hurt me, will he?" Gilbert asked wide eyed and truly scared. 'Oh shit! I wonder if he'd hurt me if he found out what I say to Maddie...'

Maddie thought for a minute. "Only if you don't 'let your tongue slip' while he's around. He'll beat the _merde_ out of you. Oh, _merde_ means shit..."

"hurm...so not awesome" Gilbert mumbled. "Well I have to go home. Mein bruder is probably worried..."

"Oh sure, be safe! Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, bye"

"Bye" Maddie said trying to hide the sad tone in her voice. 'Hmmm, perhaps he is the _special something_ papa was talking about..."

**pqpqpq**

**Well, there it is...Chapter 3...****º****Д****º ...Mon dieu, it feels as though this is a short chapter...is it? hehe any characters you guys want in this? just tell me and POOF there they will be~ ...I LIKE SPAINS ASS! *ii* ok random outburst of the day complete...damn I cant go to skool tomorrow...I didn't today either...I HAVE A FRIGGIN BAND REVIEW TOMORROW! oh well...it probably got cancelled or sumthing cuz the awesome me wasn't there...woah, I just sounded like Prüßen right there, didn't I? So the next chapter will probably be an adventure into Maddie's and Gilbert's past...seperately of course, they've just met! Like hell they've known eachother since childhood!**


	4. Chapter 4

**O3O Hello all~ Im back! from my experience with near fail...yep! I got my reportcard today! not gonna show my parents though...hehe, got C's and B's...BUT YEAH. I AM AWESOME, THANKS~! So I didn't update when I wanted to, because life caught up... I have to do a slide show for anime club, and sort out everyone's characters for APH Photoshoot 2010/11...urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I have to move soon...our house is falling apart... and i wanted to move to a town house in a place close to my school, but 'no pets' they said...IT'S JUST A TOY DOG AND A COUPLE CATS! I had to take a guro vacay too... oh just a random fact: Suisu is voiced by Romi Paku (Edward Elric) and Liechtenstien is voiced by Rie Kugimiya (Alphonse Elric) COINCIDENCE MUCH?**

**KEY:**

_**Italics are my favorite - **_**French (cuz even tho i live in canada i cant speak french to save my life)**

_**'one noch and italics' **_**- thoughts**

**"two...69 things?" - speach...my grade 3 teacher told me to call them 69...or maybe it was 66 and 99...idk XP**

**Remember, this is supposed to be Maddie thinking about her past while getting stuff ready for her brother to come over.**

**pqpqpq**

It was the next day and Maddie was busy getting her house ready for her special Maddie was making the guest room in her house livable, she thought about her 'family' and the memories about when she was younger.

~Flash Back Time~

"Ha ha! Little Frenchie can't speak proper english! What a retard!" the boys in Maddie's 'home' shouted, in her face of course. "Even her parents didn't want her!"

Oh yes, she lived in an orphanage. A very poor orphanage. There were only 20 children in said orphanage, including Maddie, but they were poor.

"HEY! QUIT TEASIN' MAH SISTA'!" A little (loud) boy screamed at the boys teasing his 'sister'. Well, they weren't technically siblings, but they had met when Maddie was dropped off by her parents at age 4, and had just fit together. Like twins, which they looked like twins too, just to say.

"WHY SHOULD WE? YOU DUMDUM?" The leader of the group yelled, his name was Vash. He was followed by other people, Lily, his sister by blood, and a few other boys that Maddie didn't know.

"'Cause she doesn't like it! Obviously!" Alfred exclaimed back.

"Alfred... I dont need any help... Lets go..." Maddie pleaded her brother, er, closest thing to family.

With that, the blonde twins went back inside to play.

~End First Flash Back~

Maddie continued to clean the house, almost sub-consciously, while thinking about the past and the day Francis and Arthur came to adopt the two children. Seprately.

~Yay, 'Nother Flash Back~

Maddie was terrified when she realized that the two men weren't going to the same car. "Why is he taking Alfred away? Where are we going? Who are you?" Maddie asked all at once before the man could get a single word in.

"_Ah, don't worry, my little one, Arthur is just going in that car to drive home, it's a cover up. We live together, don't worry~ You'll see your brother soon._" The man said. "_Oh, My name is Francis, but you can call me Papa!~!_"

"_Papa...I can speak French too! The orphanage taught me! And my parents were French too!_" Maddie laughed with joy.

...But, everything turned out to be bad. Like a great Earl once said "Something lost will never return". Maddie's "something" would be a normal life, like the one she had before she was dropped in an orphanage. Because a few days after moving in with Francis and Arthur, Alfred had made friends and Maddie was still on the recieving end of teasing and names. Alfred lost a few friends one day because of it, the teasing. His friends were teasing his sister and he got mad. They often went to their mummies with injuries that bled. A lot. One day, it was in the dysfunctional family's own home.

"You say that about my sister again and I'll make sure you won't be able to reproduce ever again." Alfred said in a very serious tone, looking right at the trembling and bloodied form under him. The kid had called his sister flat, and that no male would want to be in a relationship with her.

The battered boy upped and ran from the house to never come back.

The twins were six at that time and in kindergarten. If Arthur thought that the complaints from the neighbors were bad, Kindergarten was even worse! The teachers had to separate Alfred and Maddie, into different classes. This did not sit well with Alfred, he was paranoid about his little sister. 'What if she's being teased again...Maybe the boys are touching her? They better not! I'll kick they're asses so hard their parents haven't ever smacked it so hard!' Alfred then realized that Maddie's class was on the way to the bathroom, but they had a bathroom in the class...damn.

Maddie wasn't happy with the move either. She felt angry, betrayed, and sad. Mostly sad. Oh yeah and scared. Her teacher wasn't a kind Kindergarten teacher today, it was a substitute. An ex-military soldier, and he seemed like he was supposed to teach gr.7's or something...

When it was recess, Kindergartens couldn't go outside, they would get hurt if they did. So instead they had playtime inside. While Maddie was drawing a pretty picture for Alfred, a couple boys came up to her and asked where her brother was. Obviously they knew about Alfred's reputation, everyone does. The boys knew he wasn't though, so they decided to bother Maddie while the teacher was out of the classroom.

After school, Alfred ran to Maddie's class, only to see the teacher yelling at his cute little sister and two other boys. "What happened?" Alfred asked.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked

"Alfred F. Jones, I'm Madeline's brother. We have to go home now."

"No, Madeline and these two were disrupting the class. The girl was crying because of some things these had said." The teacher said, with authority in his voice.

Alfred got a little ticked off at that comment, one: he did not like being told 'no', and two: the boys had done something to Maddie! Those kids are so dead when they get out of class! So he waited until the teacher was done talking to the three and quickly shot him a glare that said 'If you try this again, you're ass will be fired from the school system' and the boys got a middle finger and a tongue sticking out.

They went outside to see that Francis was there to pick them up, but they were late and in trouble.

Years passed, Primary became Jr. High, where the threat of guys taking Maddie away was greater, mostly because she had grown out from her small twig like state and became beautiful and curvaceous in all the right places. Highschool was hell, for both twins. Alfred had raging hormones then, and Maddie was still teased for having big breasts and a nice bum. ((I would kill for what I see in my mind when I imagine Madeline))

Eventually highschool finished and the two went to community collage. And Alfred was still the overprotective older brother, who'd stab a Swiss army knife into your gut if you even looked at his sister the wrong way.

But that was when everything bad had to happen. First, Arthur got sick, really sick. He died a while after because the doctors were too wierded out by the fact that he lives with another guy, and had lived with two other boys. A little later after Arthur died, Francis got sick too, the loss of Arthur was too great on his heart. He died shortly after getting sick.

~No Comment~

Maddie was ripped from her thoughts as Alfred slammed the door open. "HEYY MADDIE! ITS THE HERO COME TO SAVE YOU FROM THOSE BAD GUYS!" Her outspoken brother yelled before the door slammed right back in his face, thanks to hitting the wall when it was slammed open. Maddie heard a bearly audible 'Ow!' come from the next room. Just then she realized she was in the kitchen starting dinner.

"Hey Al. Just in the kitchen! Making Mac and Cheese for dinner!" Maddie yelled to her brother.

"Sure sure," Alfred said. "So, Mind telling me what you've been up to these past years?" He added with a cautious voice. He knew she would get a little feisty if he came off as suspicious. He did not need another broken nose. Or arm, or anything. Maddie had impressive strength when needed to be.

The night wore on like that, talking, laughing, awkward momments when Alfred said something he shouldn't have, the usual things. Alfred would be there until tomorrow night, too, and Maddie was worried that Gilbert wouldn't visit then either. He hadn't visited today. She didn't have that bright smile like before and Alfred noticed, but the siblings went to bed anyway.

**pqpqpq**

**Urm that was kinda hard to write... I got stuck most of the time... but it's okay...**

**;A; I'm on the verge of tears now... My exboyfriend is playing with my feelings, reminding me of those times we laughed, kissed, and all that. He's the one that ended it, too! I have a girlfriend now, but I still love **_**him**_**...it hurts, a lot. I think his best friend likes me too, but I'm not sure...He gives me hugs(well both of them do..but...) at random intervals, from **_**behind**_**...HELP MEEEEE PLZ! Im very foreign to these feelings and they confuse me...**

**Danke Sh****ön! Mein Lieblings~**


	5. Chapter 5

**hehe my friend asked me to update this cause he got into the story. THIS IS FOR YOU DEVON~ YOU SEXY BEAST YOU! haha, Under the bleachers was funn, don't ya think? ;)  
****Durr, got nothin else to do either...**

**Oh yeah, this is how Gilbert spent that day Alfred came over (well I guess two days...) to Maddie's house.**

**pqpqpq**

"¡Hola~ Mi Amigo! ¿Que Pasa?" Gilbert's Spaniard friend called through the door once ariving to the German's house.

"Tonio, I'm _German_. Not Spanish. Now what did you just say?" Gilbert asked.

"Haha, I said: 'Hello, My friend! What's up?' You should know that much!" Antonio chided.

"BASTARD! Get your TOMATO ASS OUT HERE!" A rather loud, and feminine voice came from outside the Beilsmidt residence. "I need help with all these bags..."

"Ah~ fine fine! I'll help you~ Mi Pequena Lovina~" Antonio went outside to help Lovina with all the bags he brought for Gilbert.

"Woah! Dude, those are a lot of bags. Why'd you bring all those?"

"For you~ Obviously! They're a bunch of clothes I found while shopping with Lovina~"

"TOMATO BASTARD, YOU DRAGGED MEEEEE"

The rest of the day went on like that for most of the time. Except when it was time for Antonio and Lovina to leave. Gilbert found himself moping around his house randomly cleaning. He cleaned when he was bored or sad. Right now he was both. Bored because he had nothing to do, and sad because he couldn't go see Maddie. The clothes he got were dressy, like tuxes and button up shirts. He was not gonna wear those everyday though.

"I wonder what I should do..." Gilbert said aloud after he finished cleaning and everything was shiny. "Maddie's brother should still be over, so I can't go there now. How about I bake? Wait...I can't bake, and West is out...With his girlfriend...How did he get a girl before me? I'm way more awesome obviously, so how?" Gilbert continued his talk with himself for hours. When he finally looked at the clock, it was _three in the morning_. "Shit shit shit, where's West? He should have been back already!" Gilbert got worried and set out to find his little brother.

* * *

He showed up at Felicia's house. Felicia was Ludwig's girlfriend and they had been going out for a while. A fact that Gilbert had just learned today was that Felicia and Lovina were _sisters_ Antonio told him so when he saw pictures of Felicia and Ludwig on the walls and such.

He knocked on the door and guess who answers? Not Gilberts adorable little brother, no, but Felicia does. Looking like she just woke up. "Hey Feli do you know where my brother is? He didn't come home yet, and I'm starting to get worried."

"Awww~ That's so cute! You're worried for your little brother! Well sorry but I thought he went home already," Felicia's face was bright now. Gilbert seriously wondered how what he saw earlier and what he's seeing now could be related. "He dropped me off and left around eleven...If he's not here, and not at home...Then is he lost?" Her face now turning to one of worry.

"Naww, I know my little brother, he knows this town like the back of his hand!" Inside, Gilbert was panicking. He seemed to be doing that more often nowa days.

"Then why are you looking for him?" Came a familiar voice from inside Felicia's home. Wait, that was Lovina!

"Ah, Gilbert, have you met Lovina, my sister?"

"Y-yes...I did earlier..."

"Hmph, better not have forgotten me! I'll kick your ass so hard, you macho potato of a brother will be able to feel it, too!"

"W-well I gotta go! I'm gonna find West!" Gilbert ran from the door, leaping over potholes one after another, trying to get away from Lovina. Damn, she was hot, but, her attitude could use some adjusting. 'Ahhh, Maddie has a nice personality, _and_ good looks!' Gilbert thought while running, making him run into a rather large object.

"Ow, are you alright? Bruder?" A deep voice brought him out of his semi-conscious state, and got rid of the Gilbirds flying around his head.

"W-WEST! I was looking ALL OVER FOR YOU! Where the hell were you! I was worried!"

"I stopped at the store, then I got kidnapped by some thugs. Got rid of them though."

"Well that's my little brother for ya'. Always taking after your Older Bruder!" Gilbert stated, not worried anymore. Even though Ludwig had scrapes here and there, there wasn't anything too harmful that awesomness could see. "Let's go home! I'm tired!"

As they walked home Gilbert fell flat on his face a couple times, but still managed to get to the door without breaking anything. Other than a garden knome, a mail box, and maybe a few flower beds, but all that was okay! Ludwig was safe, Gilbert was safe, Felicia and her sister were safe, and he sure as hell hoped that Maddie was safe. She was with her brother right? She should be safe then right? Wait, what if her brother was an incestual pervert? Shit! Now Gilbert couldn't sleep 'cause he was worried that Maddie was being touched! Or worse! So he spent the rest of the morning night sitting up on his bed writting in his diary. Not until, maybe, nine did he finally get to sleep.

**pqpqpq**

**HAHA Imsosorry! This is REALLY REALLY late, I know, PLEASE DONT SHOOT ME, CUZ THEN I WONT EVEN BE ABLE TO UPDATE! Like my **_**history**_** teacher always says, "Better late than never!" haha I agree with him. Also I have EXCUSES!**

**1) My Exboyfriend KISSED ME ON THE FCKN CHEEK! While my girlfriend was sitting on my lap too!  
****2) Recently have been doing a lot of RPing with Lovino...OH GOD I GOT HIM TO READ THIS STORY...he quoted me and said he liked Spain's ass...  
****3) SKOOL! TESTS! BAND! DAD BEING IN ALBERTA! or Calgary, whereever...  
****4)Christmas shopping. the most horrible thing i have ever had to deal with, well aside from emotions.**

**and thats about it for my excuses. Bye, and HAPPY LAST MINUTE SHOPPING! HAHA (Kol'd) oh shi- *Splat of a pipe connecting with skull***


	6. Chapter 6

**He- hello all. Urm. This is kinda, maybe late. Sorry. Like I said last chapter, my friend has really gotten into this story, in a personal RP/CP we do/are going to do, he is Lovino(S. Italy/Romano) and I am Gilbert(Prussia). IDK how many of you out there are Prumano shippers, but I salute all y'all. **

**And all of you PruCan shippers, PRUCAN PARTAY AT DEVON'S HOUSE! Yes, I do know where you live, _Romano_. ;} oh and thts twice you've admitted to liking Spain's ass. ((score 2 for Truth, 1 for Lies))**

**Oh yeah...and if you're a fan of Prumano, I suggest you start reading a fic called The Pursuit Of Happiness. If you haven't already, that is. D: ALFRED HOW COULD YOU! I mean I understand Tonio, 'cause he's a pedo**

**pqpqpq**

Gilbert woke up around three in the afternoon. He had gotten six hours of sleep at the least, but why was he still exhausted? He was hungry too. For pancakes with maple syrup. Maybe Maddie had some! He decided to have a shower, get dressed in some fine clothes and head over there, but remembered that Maddie's brother was there and quickly decided against it.

"Bruder," Ludwig said outside the door, knocking. "I'm coming in, bruder"

Gilbert just sat there on his bed, indifferent, wondering what the hell to do, while Ludwig came in.

"Bruder, Felicia is coming over later but I will be at a meeting with my boss. When she comes over I hope you will not scare her away but make sure she doesn't get out of hand here." Ludwig, always straight to the point and serious.

"Ja, Feli and I will have lots of fun." Gilbert said with a tired smirk. No, he didn't want to come in between his brother and love. He was happy that Ludwig was happy, and It looked as though he was when he was together with Feli. Although he didn't have a choice whether to go to Maddie's house or not anymore.

With a sigh, Ludwig left his brother's room telling him to get out of bed before he got bedsores.

* * *

In the course two hours before Feli got there, Gilbert had showered, got dressed in some awesome clothes (but he didn't have anything other than awesome clothes in his closet), and watched television.

"Ciao~ Gilbert! Come sta?" Felicia asked when she was let in. She was wearing casual, wintery clothing and took off her shoes immediately upon entering the household.

"ah, G-grazie, va...Bene cosi..." Gilbert managed to get out. Feli had taught him a few Italian phrases and struggled to remember them.

"Oh, wow~ that was good!" Felicia cheered Gilbert. "Where's Ludwig?"

"He didn't tell you? He went to a meeting with his boss about something or whatever."

"Oh, ok. Can I make dinner here?" Felicia was cheerful as always.

"Sure, Just don't make too much of a mess. West would flip if you did. Here, I might as well help you so there isn't much to clean."

The evening wore on like that, Felicia and Gilbert cooking in the kitchen. Gilbert learned a few tricks and tips about cooking. Though it was mostly about pasta.

While they were cooking and having fun, Ludwig came home. He decided to shower and get changed before he made his presence known to the other two in the house.

He came into the kitchen to be spotted by Felicia first and was glomped to the floor as soon as she saw him. They all laughed and got dinner served. There was a lot more than needed be, but Feli just said that the brothers could have it for lunch tomorrow.

Just before they started eating, though, Lovina knocked on the door. Gilbert went to answer it. He noticed she had been crying, but thought that it might be better to let her say something first.

"I'm looking for my sister." Lovina stated bluntly.

Just then Felicia poked her head around the corner, ludwig did too. "Ve~ What's wrong Lovi? You look like you've been crying!" She ran up to Lovina and held her tight.

"It's nothing, I'm just teary eyed 'cause of the weather!" Lovina snapped.

"Come in and eat with us, if you want." Ludwig said, trying to be helpful.

"I was just about to do that! Potato Bastard!"

So, Lovina ended up eating all the pasta left over in the pot with help from Felicia, 'cause, y'know, they really like pasta.

Lovi and Feli went home after cleaning the dishes and mess, which wasn't too bad, no pasta sticking to the ceiling or walls. Last time had been much worse. Sauce was everywhere, pasta stuck everywhere, and stuff he wasn't even sure came from the cooking adventure his brother and Felicia had was everywhere. But Ludwig was left to clean that mess up.

The brothers sat and watched T.V. while chatting a bit before heading off to bed. Gilbert fell asleep quite quickly, infact, it was almost like he hadn't slept in days. he started with good dreams, filled with lovely but manly unicorns, manly rainbows, and of course a manly Edward Cullen and Justin Beiber's love child.

But his dreams were about to take a turn for the worse.

_"Urrh, no, stop!"_ He hears a familiar, feminine voice. Maddie's, he realizes. _"Stop, it hurts!"_

_'Maddie? Where are you?'_ He tries to voice but, For some reason his words don't want to be heard.

Suddenly, amidst all the dark, a glowing light shines, guiding Gilbert to where ever it was leading to. Then, he saw her. Maddie. Naked and covered in blood and wounds. _"Well, if it isn't my old comrade Gilbert~ Da?"_ he hears a heavy accented voice and recognizes it instantly. Ivan. That god forsaken sonofabitch Ivan.

**pqpqpq**

**HAHAHAHA. No, Before you ask, I absolutely love Ivan. In fact, I am part Russian on my dad's side. I just like him more in his **_**wonderful, sadistic, bloody, ikillu **_**attitude. His former Soviet-ness. Ah yessssss. If I was a guy, I probably would get a boner from what I sense will happen in the...later chapters. **

**OKAY~ Happy, innocent, 'what's going on?' Kc is back~ Durr, sorry if I didn't update all that much during the break, and whatever. School is back in tomorrow, and I will be filled with ideas! ((not like i dont have a few already)) plus, I'll be doing everything i can to not do homework (Kol'd yet again)**

**Can I have a cookie, Devon?**


	7. Chapter 7

**LO SIENTO, DESOLE, VERZEIHUNG, IM FOOCHING SORRY, OK? Ok I know I said I would update within that week... umm How long ago was it again? Oh well, as soon as I came back to school, I was bombarded with Tests, Projects, and Homework. D: Not very nice of my teachers, huh? Well this was also kinda hard to write too, derp. The plot, the gore, the...**_**Distractions**_**. *cough* DEVON *cough* Oh and I still want that cookie.**

**pqpqpq**

Ivan. A name that brought a chill to Gilbert's bones when he thought of that name. Ivan was an old friend of Gilbert's, the emphasis on was. Until that one night, that one horrible night, Ivan and Gilbert had been best buds. Going out for drinks and such, watching sports, blah blah blah, normal bud stuff.

**((Is this a Flashback?))**

Then, that night, Ivan wasn't Ivan anymore. At least not the Ivan that Gilbert knew. No, Ivan had turned into a monster. A blood thirsty monster that only wanted to see people in pain, 'Delicious pain' As Ivan had said it that night. Gilbert knew that his friend was changing. He could see it. The way Ivan was always cooped up in his room, the constant "KOLKOLKOL" that would come out of his mouth at random times, or when someone made him mad.

Lo and Behold, there he was. The very person that had ruined Gilbert's life, and he had Maddie!

Let's see just how Ivan ruined Gilbert's life, shall we?

It was a nice clear night, perfect for going out for a drink. That's just what the buddies did. They went out for drinks. It was Ivan's turn to pay for drinks that night so everything was normal. Well, everything except the fact that the bar was packed and it was only eight in the evening, there was a small chance that anyone was going to leave. The buds went in anyway, highly aware of how drunk everyone else in the area acted, plus the smell was enough to make that disgusting skunk that lived near Ivan's home blow chunks. "You want to leave, da?" Ivan asked his friend.

"Nah, I'm fine if you want to stay," Gilbert replied, having to raise his voice, for the crowded bar had been watching Ice Hockey and Russia had just scored against Canada.

"Okay! Then lets find a place to sit down, da?" As Ivan was walking through the crowd of raging drunk people, he was looking more and more insane by the second. He was at the point of "Koling" by the time they reached the counter, which was, of course, full. They decided to just go buy some liquor and go to Ivan's house.

On they're way out the door, though, some guy knocked into Gilbert and almost made Gil fall over along with the guy that hit him. This angered Ivan for his friend was hit pretty hard.

"excuse me, da? I think you just hit my friend." Ivan said to the man on the ground.

"S-so? What you gonna do 'bout it, Fatty?" The man said in a very slurred manner.

After that comment, all Gilbert Saw was red. Red, red, red. In the blink of an eye, no, faster than that, Ivan had punched the guy on the floor into a bloody pulp. Nobody noticed, more like they were too drunk to notice. Except for one person, who looked too late as Ivan had left out the door and only saw Gilbert standing in front of the guy.

"H-hey! That guy just beat the shit outta that other guy!" The only person in the place that wasn't drunk enough was in direct alignment to see the guy on the floor and Gilbert standing in front of him.

Gilbert turned around to see that Ivan had left him, "That dick!" Gilbert said as he took for the door. He decided to run home. Yeah that's a good place to stay.

When Gilbert got home, he was met with Felicia and Lovina in his and Ludwid's living room. Felicia and Ludwig had just started going out at that time. But, something was off, Ludwig was no where to be seen and the girls were, well, Feli was trying to get Lovi to wear a thong! But Gilbert did not at all blush when he saw Lovi's bum while Feli was trying to slip the thong up her legs. Gilbert ran for his room and screamed "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Was that...Gilbert?" Lovina asked.

"Ve~ I think it was." Felicia answered.

"CHIGI! IM GONNA KILL THAT WURST BASTARD!" Lovi screamed and started to chase after Gilbert.

"No! Lovi! Dont kill him, he's my friend!" Feli yelled out but whispered "."

"...FFFFF FINE"

"Thank you, ve~ And you do know you're still butt naked?"

A few days later, Gilbet was reading the newspaper. And he saw a report about how a man had died in hospital from a bar fight a few days ago. He recognized the picture. It was the guy that Ivan had pummled for bumping into Gilbert. Fortunately for Gilbert, the guy that saw him didn't remember, or was too drunk at that time to actually memorize any distinguishing features. But Gilbert still felt guilty for just leaving that guy to die that night. He still felt that guilt. As strong as it had ever been. But told noone about it.

**((End of Flashback?))**

**And right into a dream!**

_"Gilbert, how about I examine this little girl you're so fond of, da?"_ Ivan asked. Gilbert could hear the "Kolkolkol" in the background of the darkness. He was scared and yet felt adrenaline pumping through his veins, but his legs didn't want to work for some reason. He just stood there. Stood there and watched. Watched as Ivan made the first move by slowly running a knife down the side of Maddie's face.

**((To keep this story at a T or T+ level, I am wrapping this scene in Yatsuhashi. Read below to Find out how to get the dream.))**

"Bruder, bruder! Wake up Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled at his brother, shaking him to try and get him awake.

"Nnng. NOOOO! MADDIE!" Gilbert yelled, shooting up into a sitting position so fast that he head-butted Ludwig.

"Gilbert! Calm down! You were screaming in your sleep; You must have been having a bad dream." Ludwig said with actual worry in his voice. "And who exactly would 'Maddie' be?"

"Ah, West. Hm yes I was having a bad dream. Thank you for waking me." Gilbert said. Still in slight shock from the dream. "I'm going to have to visit Maddie today."

"...Bruder. Who is Maddie?" Ludwig asked.

"A friend I've made." Gilbert replied.

"A...Friend. Okay then... Oh by the way there was a call for you. From the church. They said your marriage has been called off."

A sigh of relief could be heard clearly from Gilbert. That was one less thing to worry about. Now to have a shower, get dressed, and head over to Maddie's house. Hey it was only...FOUR IN THE MORNING?

"WEST, WHAT THE FUUUU-"

"Well you were screaming...So I woke you."

Ah, such peaceful mornings are had after a nightmare.

**pqpqpq**

**YAY Im done! ((finally)) OKOKOK So first things first. The dream. If you dont have a problem or anything with gore, and excessive blood, then review or PM me telling me if you want it. I will write it if at least... Two people ask for it. and post it as an M story. ((teehee you'll have to search my page or something))**

**NOW FOR SOMETHING ELSE. Explanations.  
1a. I have never in my life been in a pub/bar/nightclub.  
1b. My friend has. And she said it was packed in there 'cause of the Hockey games.  
2. The dream that Gilbert was having, yeah my **_**other**_** friend ((that looks like Ivan, I kid you not)) had a dream like that a couple nights ago. From Ivan's point of view, about me O.O;; ((I thank the Gods that he is in Alberta right now))  
3. The thong thing...yeah... My and my friend were talking on MSN and he is Lovino...And I read a story about Gilbert buying Lovi a G-String...I printed it out for him...his teacher read it too. Lets just say I have to buy him a G-String now...**

**That would be all.**

**Romano. Can I haz some of ur Pasta now?**


	8. Chapter 8

yeah... y'all can start throwing stuff at me now...

pqpqpq

It was four in the morning. Gilbert couldn't sleep. He didn't want to shower yet, and he wanted to save his appetite for when he went over to Maddie's house. He decided to write in his journal.

When he was done, it was six... Two hours writing? Really? Well he does have to write about his awesomeness and that doestake up about half the page. He showered, got dressed and was out the door at seven. "West! I'm leaving now!"

"Okay, just don't do anything brash, bruder!" Ludwig yelled from the kitchen.

'Kesesese, off to Maddie's house! I wonder if she'll make me some pancakes?' Gilbert thought as he walked down the street, turned left, then right, then left again. Finally he reached The house... Wait, was that chocolate he smelt? And a hint of maple syrup? He knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Just a sec!" Came the voice from inside. In the few seconds it took to get to the door, there were probably five different curses thrown out, most in French.

"Take your time, sweetness."

The door opened, and there she stood. Maddie, in all her cuteness, holding a bowl of off-white something and a whisk. "Oh, it's you. Why are you here?"

"Well is that anyway to greet your awesome guest?" Gilbert replied.

"Oh! S-sorry, I've been hanging out with my brother too much. Come in." She said as the door was opened wider and Gilbert was let in.

Gilbert walked right into the kitchen to see what was smelling so good. "Are those pancakes?" He asked.

"Yep, I love pancakes and maple syrup. Ever since I was little!" Maddie replied while flipping a few pancakes in the pans. "Do you want some? I made extra."

Gilbert thought for a minute. Not about whether or not he wanted pancakes, 'cause he already knew he did. He was thinking how cute Maddie looked while cooking. "S-sure..."

A few minutes later had Maddie placing plates of pancakes -which were stacked a foot high at least- on the table. The maple syrup was then put in the middle of the table.

As they ate in silence, Maddie felt really happy all of a sudden. She was sitting here, at her table, eating pancakes, with Gilbert. She blushed a bright pink when Gil Said that they tasted 'almost as awesome as himself' and thanked him through a batch of giggles.

Later, they decided to watch T.V. in the living room and just enjoy each other'scompany for a while. But while they were sitting there, at the table, the power suddenly went out. Gilbert got up and went to the window to look outside. "It's raining heavily and windy. Theresprobably a power line that got knocked down by the wind."

Maddie got up out of her seat and went to the window. It was indeed a storm out there. "I can go setup the backup generator, if you want."

"I can help! Let me help please? Maddie?" Gilbert asked, a sparkle in his eyes at the thought of helping his cute little Madeline.

"Err, sure. Just follow me," Maddie led the way to the garage, and the two had power in the house in a matter of minutes. They walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Wanna watch a movie?" Maddie asked, " The storm looks like it's going to last a while..."

"Yeah, sure! What movies ya' got?" Gilbert was really excited. He was going to sit next to Maddie on the couch, possibly cuddle, and watch a movie together. It was heaven on Earth! He just hoped Grandpa Rome wasn't about to pop up out of nowhere and start singing those weird songs.

"Hmm, well how about you pick? The cabinet is over there" Maddie said while pointing to the closed shelf door beside the T.V. "I'm going to go make some popcorn."

"Awesome! If ya' need help just call, 'kay? Gilbert replied, saying something after along the lines of 'Awesome will come to your rescue no matter what.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There they were. Sitting on the couch, watching "The Clinic". Somehow they were eating the popcorn through the blood and Maddie and Gilbert both reached into the bowl at the same time, causing their hands to touch mid reach.

"S-sorry." Maddie apologized to Gilbert.

"Ah, don't worry. It's fine." He replied.

They continued to watch the movie, the popcorn long gone. Gilbert was clinging to a pillow for dear life 'cause it was so scary. It reminded Maddie of her brother.

The movie continued, and eventually Maddie was scared too. But instead of clinging to a pillow, she found herself wrapping her arms around Gilbert.

'Oh mein gott. She's hugging me. She's hugging the awesome me! YesesesessssShe feels so soft, and warm.' Gilbert thought with a blush creeping up on his face.

When the movie ended, Maddie was still hugging Gilbert, and Gilbert had clung to Maddie instead of the pillow. Both of them were scared out of their minds.

"That was a scary movie, wasn't it." Maddie made more of a statement than a question.

"Y-yeah, but nothing the awesome me can't handle!" Gilbert said, still frightened.

Maddie rolled her eyes, but still held onto Gilbert. She was still a little scared. That was the worst movie for a woman to watch. What woman wouldn't feel scared after watching a movie about losing your baby and having to kill the other women you're locked up with just to find out whose baby is whose. It ended with a slightly happy ending, but... It was disgusting, yet interesting at the same time so it made for an okaymovie.

"So, um. Y'wantme to turn on the lights?" Gilbert offered

"Sure. I can't get up." Maddie said, thankful that chivalry was not dead.

"What? Why? Are you so scared that you wet your pants?" Gilbert asked jokingly as he went to the wall for the light switch. It was dark outside because of the storm, but it was probably only lunch time.

"N-no! I'm scared, but I didn't wet my pants! I'm surprised that you didn't." Maddie shot back.

"What! Me?" click"Oh, found the light switch."

The lights were on and Maddie was relieved. No scary, bloody mommies after her.

Gilbert sat back down beside Maddie and held on tight to her. Just to tease her. Though there were those feelings there. "Maddie~ What else is there to do? I'm bored, and you don't have any other good movies."

"Well sorry I don't like horror films that much. That movie was one I just got from Alfred when he was visiting me."

"Hmph." Gilbert just replied, squeezing Maddie a little tighter, but not too tight. "Y'know...Maddie,"

Maddie's heart started pounding. "Y-yes Gilbert?"

"I love you."

pqpqpq

**I'm sooooovery sorry, my audience. But you see, I have been stricken with illness, homework, lazy-itis, AnimeClub Priorities, having to live with my parents instead of my friends, and worst of all- Writers Block. **

**Um, I did actuallywatch that movie, scary as hell btw. If it weren't for Al being there beside me and watching the movie, I wouldn't have been able to watch it... Oh, and Maria, I was not clinging to him. Although if Ivan were here, I probably would've been clinging to him xD.**

I am currently working on a few oneshots...oneis a pwp~ u


End file.
